


What’s This?

by Shikabootay



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Innocent Tohru, Mentions of Sex, Short Story, Working title, it really is only a conversation, mentions of BDSM, when is tohru not innocent?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: Tohru found something that intrigued her.Unfortunately, Shigure is the one to explain what it is.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I came up with this, I swear! One minute I’m (re)watching the remake sick one day, and the next minute I thought of this.  
> I haven’t written in a while, so this is my first one in about a year and a half- ish(?)  
> So please be nice! 
> 
> Special thanks to both @riseoftheblossom and @Banoffee for unintentionally encouraging me To try and write again. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed of course, so if you see a typo, please tell me!!

“You know, if you were curious, all you had to do was ask,”

Dropping the item she had in her hand, Tohru turned herself around to see a smirking Shigure staring back at her.   
  
“I—I didn’t mean to! I promise... I saw the door open and thought it was okay to clean an—and,”   
  
Waving his hand, the man quieted the panicking girl.   
“It’s okay, Tohru. I never said you weren’t allowed in here. Though I’m surprised you’re in here in the first place,” 

Tohru sat herself more on her heels, straightening herself up as Shigure came in to sit across from her. The item in question was laying innocently on the table. In all honesty, she didn’t know what it was! Some leather collar looking thing attached to a red ball was weird. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was possessed by the dog. 

“I am a little curious to know where you found _that_ though. It was inside my desk. What is it doing out on the table?” Shigure blinked, noticing the guilty look on Tohru’s face.   
“Not that it’s bad. I don’t know why you would touch it is all...”  
  
”I’m sorry... I was curious,” she mumbled, shyly diverting her gaze to the floor.

  
Tohru’s admission made the smirk come back to Shigure’s lips.   
“Oh...well Tohru-Chan, I could always... explain it to you. It’s nothing bad...” He murmured. 

The idea of learning something knew made Tohru sit up straighter.  
”Of c—course! I’m always willing to learn!” Especially if it was something that could help her to get to know members of the Sohma family. It was her current goal anyway.   
  
“Well, sweet, innocent Tohru-Chan. That is a ball gag,”   
  
Giving the man a confused look, Tohru obviously didn’t understand.   
“I—I still don’t know what that is...” 

Clearing his throat, he continued.   
“It’s a sex toy,” 

Still not understanding what he was talking about, Tohru shook her head.   
“I still don’t know what you mean...”

Trying his best not to bang his head agains the table between them, Shigure let out a long sigh.   
  
“You know what sex is, right?” He asked.  
Tohru nodded her head.   
  
“A sex toy is something that people play with while having sex,”   
  
Slowly, Tohru began to nod her hand, signaling she understood it.  
”...but... how does it work?”  
  
”Let me show you!” Shigure jumped from his spot, a little too eager.   
  
Picking up the the ball gag, he unhooked it.  
”You see, this ball here goes into someone’s mouth. And this—“ He picked up one of the straps.  
”—secures it around the head. It’s a very simple but beautiful piece I feel every bedroom should have,” Smiling, he walked himself over to Tohru, crouching beside her to get her attention.   
  
“Look at me,” He demanded. Of course, Tohru listened, turning herself to face Shigure.   
  
“Open your mouth,”  
  
Without fail, Tohru opened her mouth as she was asked.   
  
Securing the ball where it belonged, Shigure reached behind the girl’s head to fasten it; Tight enough to stay put but no so tight to hurt.   
  
“And like that, it keeps someone quiet during sex,” Shigure explained, a dangerous glint settling in his eyes.   
  
Tohru blushed, noticing the look she was receiving despite not understating what it was.   
  
Shigure was about to say something more when he heard the front door open.

“ _Tadaima!”_ Two voice chimed in unison.

  
Ears perking up, Shigure stood quickly.   
“Well...annd, with that, I’ll leave you to your cleaning!” He whimpered rather nervously before getting up. Quietly, he left the room as quickly as possible, leaving Tohru alone in his study. If he wasn’t there and they find her, either teen could at least think of it as a peace offering. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another Zodiac gifts Tohru an item, she goes to her favourite dog to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken knee + quarantine= a new chapter. 
> 
> At first I wasn’t going to add anything else to this, but I was talked into it by a couple comments. So, ya know... why not?   
> As for how many chapters this will have? I’m... not entirely sure. But I have a vague idea on how it’s going to end? I don’t know... I’m still new to this writing thing. 
> 
> Thanks to Banoffee for beta-ing as always!

“What do you need to know?” 

Weeks after the “lesson” of sorts with the ball gag, Shigure was doing a pretty decent job at avoiding Tohru. Of course, it wasn’t something he wanted to do, but after the threats he received from both Kyo and Yuki he decided it was best to stay away from the three of them for the time being. 

“Nothing… I just want to know something… and I assumed you’d help me like last time…” Tohru answered shyly, like always.

Raising a brow, Shigure nodded. He turned around and motioned for the girl to follow him to his study where he knew where the cat or rat wouldn’t find them.

As they both sat down, Tohru went into her bag and brought out what looked like pink leather collar with spikes on it.

“Where did you get this from?” Shigure asked, holding his hand out. Tohru handed it over willingly.

“I—It was something Ayame had in the back of his shop. He invited me over for lunch, and he showed me around. I saw this and thought it was pretty… the pink and all. He said that he ‘knew I was that type’ and told me to keep it.”

Of course it’d be Ayame… Shigure laughed to himself quietly.

“Tohru. What does that look like to you?” The dog asked as kindly as possible. He didn’t want to embarrass her, but even she should know what this was. 

“...a dog collar?” She answered cautiously.

“Exactly! And you put these on your dog so other people know they’re owned, correct?”

Tohru nodded, the wheels slowly turning in her head.  
“So...then why put it on a human?”

“For the same reason you would put it on a dog,” Shigure explained slowly.  
“To let others know you’re taken by someone. Though, I’m not a fan of this one to be honest.” 

Shigure held up a finger to tell Tohru he would be back in a minute. He got up from his spot to go to the back of the room. Tohru couldn’t see what he was doing, but could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing quickly, like he was looking for something.

Moments later he came back to the desk with a deep purple collar.   
He placed both of them on the desk and slid it towards her. 

“I’m not the type of person to take away... gifts from other people,” He said quite sternly.  
“But I think you’d like the purple one better, am I right?”

Tohru nodded slowly, still a little confused by the whole ordeal.   
“...would you rather I wear yours, Shigure-San?” The teen asked innocently as she picked up the deep purple collar. 

“That isn’t up to me, but that would be nice.” Shigure nodded, trying to keep the smirk hidden. He didn’t want her to know that the thought of Ayame taking claim bugged him to death even though Tohru wasn’t his… yet…

Tohru undid the strap then turned around to ask Shigure to put it on for her. He paused for a moment to make sure he didn’t hear anyone else in the home before slowly putting it on for her. Once it was hooked properly, Shigure made sure it wasn’t too tight by sticking his fingers in between the leather and her creamy skin. Once he was sure it was on properly, he tapped her shoulder, getting Tohru to turn around and look at him. 

“Does it, uhm… look okay?” She asked shyly.

Shigure gulped before speaking. 

“Of course it looks beautiful on you.”   
The way Tohru lit up almost killed him. 

“...but I have rules about my gift.” His voice went a lower octave as he spoke seriously.

“One; Don’t wear this outside of the house. It doesn’t go with your school uniform and I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

Tohru nodded, understanding why despite how much she adored the gift.

“Rule number two; don’t tell Kyo or Yuki where you got it from. We don’t want a repeat like last time, do we?” 

Tohru answered with a tiny ‘hai’ before she glanced at the clock. 

“Thank you for your gift, Shigure-san. I would love to learn more, but I have to get dinner ready.” The girl stood up and bowed her head before turning to leave. 

“If you have any other questions regarding weird things like that, feel free to come to me!” Shigure said loudly, his voice still a little bit rough.   
Tohru turned around and nodded before shutting the door behind her as she left the study. 

Once the door closed, Shigure relaxed in his chair.  
“I’m going to hell…” He groaned aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Good or bad, I’m open to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’m going to go farther with this, but I *might* be encouraged to write more if I have enough encouragement in the form of Comments— good or bad!


End file.
